warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Star Knights
I like this article but..... 30,000 marines! Really! Are you Serious! Now there are several reasons of why such a number is impossible for a renegade non-Chaos faction. #There is no way that 30 chapters rebelled to fight for the Star Child. One or two is beleivable, maybe even up to 5. Chapters don't just rebel for the lols, many end up as renegades because of matters out with their control (like the Soul Drinkers) and some end up as heretics because of unconventional obsessions (like the Relictors). Others are unknowningly corrupted by the forces of chaos, tricked into the services of the ruinous powers. #They can't recruit such large numbers either as: they cannot create geneseed (as it is supplied by the Adeptus Mechanicus); even what they could salvage would not be enough and geneseed is very selective in what it will accept, it is unlikely that Mutants would be compatible. Therefore I suggest you lower the numbers to less than 5000. Maybe look at the Star Lords chapter as well as it is a good example of a Chapter which susceeded from Imperial rule. A Shadow Before the Dawn 20:55, March 25, 2011 (UTC) not 30 chapters, ten chapters Primarch11 21:05, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I would like to point out that Gene-seed is not supplied by the Adeptus Mechanicus. The AM take tithes of Gene-seed from the SM Chapters. This Gene-seed is stored in preparation of making future Chapters. New Geneseed is create within, and harvested from the Space Marines themselves. Supahbadmarine 02:14, March 26, 2011 (UTC) the AM just helped modify the gene-seed, its still created by the marines Primarch11 02:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Great concept. Reminds me of the Soul Drinkers, before they started mutating ;) Ah right, sorry about the Geneseed mix up. However, you are still suggesting 10 chapters with an average of 3000 marines each rebelling. It just seems too unlikely. Firstly, the chapters would have been split up way before reaching 3000 marine, 2000 seems to be the maximum aloud (and even then it is with special dispensasion) for chapters which aren't the BT or SW (who have large numbers for special reasons), and even then Chapters can end up being split into two if they have more than double the codex compliment of 1000 astartes. Secondly, 10 chapters still seems like an unlikely amount. The Astartes are very staltwart in their beliefs and it usually takes conscious or subconscious corruption by the Ruinous Powers to make them rebel against their beleifs. Obviously their are a couple of exceptions which allows for some to succeed from Imperial rule without turning to Chaos. Lastly such a large force would have A. attracted the attention of the Imperium very quickly, B. invited a huge attack force, probably compromising of several thousand astartes and millions inquisitorial troops and C. been wiped out to the point of oblivion. I mean, I really like the article, it's just the numbers of Astartes that I have a problem with. A Shadow Before the Dawn 11:04, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I am afraid that Cal makes some very valid points Primarch. Besides for the empire to exist it could not be of a size where it would need or be able to support so many Astartes. The Empire of the Star would not be able to survive detection by the Imperium as they do not tolerate independant Human states, let alone ones that have Xenos with them. Supahbadmarine 13:32, March 27, 2011 (UTC) no each chapter has different numbers of marine this one has the highest the lowest is 4000. Go to Empire of the Star and scroll to the Star Marine Legion section. Primarch11 15:16, March 27, 2011 (UTC) i mean all i can do is lower the star knights and the others down a bit but can you read the star marine legion section in the Empire of the Star.Primarch11 15:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ten Chapters with a minimum of 4000 marines is kind of big Primarch. Supahbadmarine 15:31, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ok im changing the numbers, they have 25,000 and the legion with lowest has 2000. now its either 25,000 or 20,000 because i think my reasons that they recruit more and can recruit humans with both human dna and alien DNA are pretty solid. Primarch11 15:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I am not so sure abotu that Primarch. You are close to the numbers the Imperium had at the Great Crusade. I have a bad feeling that a Admin is going to take a look at those numbers and rip you article apart. Supahbadmarine 15:57, March 27, 2011 (UTC) well what kind of numbers do you think each legion have because i don't want them to get rid of this. Primarch11 16:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) To be honest I am not entirely sure. Supahbadmarine 16:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, isn't there a danger in such numbers. Remeber that they created the Chapter system so that something like the Horus heresy could never happen again. I know that they venerate the Star Child, but they are only human. What if one of the heads of the Legions were to be corrupted by Chaos? Supahbadmarine 16:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) well with them knowing what happened during the Horus Heresy, the Star Marines are to report if their Star Masters begin to act weird. Primarch11 16:23, March 27, 2011 (UTC) NCF There is no space marine gene-seed that would accept abhuman/Xenos host. THERE WON'T BE! RemosPendragon (talk) 20:46, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ok...sides the mutants thing and the numbers. one thing i want to point out about your arguement about marines reporting their supperiors if they "act funny". don't you think the imperium has the same system in place? i mean the fluff kill, blood ravens "knowledge is power guard it well" chapter master was a psycher of khorne with tzentchian powers and yet no one in the chapter realized and no one so much as thought to have his head checked after he spend how long on a space hulk with a daemon? space marines are known for making the most offensive steriotype for the jar-head USMC marine seem like Einstine. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 03:46, June 20, 2014 (UTC)